


Working With Demons

by BluDoodles



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDoodles/pseuds/BluDoodles
Summary: Katelyn, in her family of 5 others, has to get a job. Her education fund and boxing lessons depend on it, after all. But she doesn't have ANY idea what she's gotten herself into.(Katelyn's POV)





	Working With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> New story! However, it's probably not that good because I wrote this late at night just to finish it. It'll become at least .4% cooler when I add the next chapter, don't worry!

"Katelyn? You there?"

I shook my head to try and rid my eyes of their zoned-out stare. I turned my head to my left and I saw my oldest brother, Kestin, looking at me as he leaned against the counter and sipped from his coffee mug.

Sighing, I nodded and turned back to the laptop in front of me. Blinking, I stared at the screen without moving. I focused on my own reflection more than the words displayed in glowing text. I noticed every freckle that dotted my cheeks, every beauty mark scattered on my skin, and how I wished I had put on more makeup. My brow furrowed slightly as I stared into my own eyes. Winged cat liner didn't make me like my reflection any more than I already hated it.

Kestin set down his mug onto the kitchen counter. He made his way towards me, kneeling and resting his head on my shoulder. His glasses pushed up, moving his curly, light blue hair with them. He was nearly twenty-two, and our birthdays were almost exactly six years apart. 

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked softly, a slight baby tone in his voice. That was probably from his cheek being squished against my shoulder. He brushed my bangs out of my face, moving slow. I glanced at his tired face, seeing the bags under his eyes only college students like him would ever have. Even though he was much older than I was, I still got a little irritated each time he addressed me in a baby voice. I'm sixteen, not three.

"Nothing..." I mumbled, focusing my attention on the laptop screen. My hair was the same color as everyone in my family's was, sky blue. It matched my pale skin, dotted by freckles on my nose, cheeks, and shoulders. I could feel Kestin's hands gently gathering my hair from the tips, down my back. He was braiding it.

"Well, I know you don't want to get a job, but you know why dad wants you to." Kestin's voice was soft, but serious. As always.

"It's still dumb," I argued, knowing it would be fruitless.

"Katie."

"What?"

"Quit stalling." Kestin could see right through me. 

Reluctantly, I sighed and started scrolling again. Dishwasher, retail worker, waitress. The jobs rolled past my eyes as I hesitantly scanned each one of them. Suddenly, I stopped, reading one job offering for real.

"Maid service?" 

I clicked on the link provided, and it lead me to another website that gave me all the information I needed. Kestin sat up, still braiding my hair, and read closer with me.

"Basic household cleaning, occasional meal providing, lawn work... pretty easy, you can do all of that..." he held an open palm next to my right shoulder. Glancing down at my wrists, I took off one of the hair ties I keep there and placed it into his hand, and he tied off my braid with it. I quickly pulled down my sweater's sleeve again, not liking what I saw.

"Yeah, I can... I'd have to live with them, but the money should make up for that..." I knew the instant I said those words, there'd be retaliation. And I was right.

"What?! No, you're not leaving us!" Kestin stood up quickly, his crystal eyes wide with alarm. "Not an option!"

"But-!" I began, only to be cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs. 

It was my second oldest brother, Kade. He had similar features to me and Kestin, but his hair was shaved at the sides and swept to the right. He had a muscly, bulky body type, fit for a football star. Which, he was. "Kate's leaving?!" 

Sighing, I stood up as well and crossed my arms, looking between the both of them. "Do you WANT me to work, or not?" I calmly retorted, tossing my head to the side to rid my face of my bangs for the moment.

The boys looked between each other, knowing that there wasn't a choice. Kade sat across the table from my seat, and Kestin leaned against the wall. They were more relaxed than they were moments ago.

"We know, we know..." they huffed, looking away from me as I sat down. "Dad said 'get a job' but you got to pick..."

I grinned slightly, attaching my resume. "There ya go, little boys..." Chuckling, I sent out an application email. "There, I just sent the-"

*DING*

Surprised, all three of us gathered around my laptop and saw the email notification. I clicked on it, slowly, and saw that I had gotten an acceptance email. "That was fast..."

"'Please meet at the address listed below to confirm your application, at your soonest convenience. It is the place you will be working'? That's... fast!" Kestin commented softly, clearly nervous. "I really don't think you should do it, Katie..."

I huffed and turned my head to face them. "I don't have much choice, now do I?" 

Hesitantly, the boys nodded.

"What's going on?" Another voice popped out of nowhere. 

Kacey, my youngest brother, and Kellen, the middle child, both poked their heads inside the dining room from the living room. Their heads of curly blue hair matched our own hair shades exactly. Kacey had more of a baby face, while Kellen had glasses and was a stereotypical nerd. 

"Oh, sorry," I apologized to them, smiling. No matter what, I always liked being with my family. "I've got a job now! But I'll have to leave for it..."

As I expected, I got even more complaints and wishes to stay. I just explained to them what I had previously explained, and soon everyone was calmed down.

"Is everything cleared up now?" I asked finally, tired of talking so much. All four boys nodded, all looking more or less unhappy.

"Katie, you know we don't want you gone... you're our reminder, y'know?" Kestin adjusted his glasses, still looking sad. "Our reminder... of mom."

I tightened up inside the chest at the mention of her. I knew I was the spitting image of my mother, and I almost hated it. I don't like mirrors for that very reason. It had been years since she had left, but it still stung whenever she was mentioned.

"Yeah... I know that..." was my mumbled reply, looking down to avoid them. I fidgeted with my fingers and bit my lip to distract myself. They all noticed instantly, of course, and they all hugged me.

"We'll miss you, Katie..." Kacey muttered, trying not to cry. I could hear it in his voice.

"I'll miss you guys too, but I have to do this... now let me get ready for the interview!" I laughed softly, distracting myself by ruffling their hair up. Collectively, the boys groaned and stood up, fixing their hair with a mixture of complaints.

Giggling, I slipped away and ran upstairs, changing into nicer clothes and doing more makeup. Once I felt put together enough, I went back downstairs, said my goodbyes, and left to find the address of the place I would provide a maid service for. I didn't get to say goodbye to my dad, though. He was still working, so I wrote him a note and left it on the T.V.

After wandering around town for a while, I got to the rich mansion neighborhood and got distracted observing each house thoroughly. I only stopped when someone called my name.

"Katelyn Firefist, correct?" the unknown person said. I whipped around instantly and looked up to find a middle-aged man with white hair, slicked back. He was in a fancy suit, and he was staring me down. I was instantly intimidated.

"Y-yes, that's me... how did you-" I began to question him, but he cut me off.

"Don't waste a minute of my time, darling. You have a job to perform for me, correct? As a maid."

In an instant, I regretted ever applying for the job. But, I knew I couldn't back down now. I nodded, and he chuckled in a deep voice and opened the metal gate for me to enter.

"Do not be afraid, to me you are but a maid. I am Terry Valkrum, but you would be more inclined to meet my son."

Suddenly, a teenage boy-around my age-popped out of the bushes near me. He had messy white hair like his father, but vibrant jade eyes and a mocha complexion with darker freckles all over his face. He gave me a bright grin, but gasped in shock (as did I) as I fell onto the sidewalk with surprise. I looked up at him once again, and he was leaning down to me, offering me a hand.

"Oh, sorry about that, honey! The name's Travis, but most girls would rather call me babe!" He winked at me as he spoke, clearly a flirt. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, standing up as he helped me to my feet.

"My name is Katelyn, but I think I'll just call you Travis, thank you."


End file.
